This invention relates to a pipe coupling arrangement and more particularly to a pipe coupling arrangement adapted for readily and securely coupling an end of a pipe section.
A prior pipe coupling arrangement is disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-Open No. 59-27386 as illustrated in FIG. 4, in which an anchor 19 is disposed in a pressing ring 18 and a set screw 20 is received by a bore defined in an outer periphery of the pressing ring 18. With this arrangement, as the set screw 20 is screwed into the bore, the anchor 19 is moved in the axial direction thereof and is forcibly pressed into a diametrally smaller region of an inclined surface 18a defined in an inner periphery of the pressing ring 18. The anchor 19 is then forced to be compressed radially such that protuberances 21, which protrude from an inner periphery of the anchor 19, bite against an outer periphery of a pipe section II. Whereby, the pipe section II is connected to a pipe section III.
However, such a prior arrangement is disadvantageous in the fact that since the pressing force effected by the set screw 20 is applied onto the anchor 19 slantingly relating to the pipe section II, this pressing force may not be sufficiently applied onto the pipe section B, resulting in the insufficient biting of the protuberances 21 against the pipe section II. Under such a state, the pipe section B happenes to be dropped off from the pipe section III, which is a serious problem in the pipe coupling arrangement of this type.